criminalcasegamefandomcom-20200222-history
Erikah Mabayo
Erikah Mabayo was one of the suspects during the murder investigation of Lee Dupree in Bayou Blood (Case #62, or Case #6 of Pacific Bay), and during the murder investigation of Army Lieutenant and Fort Lafayette mainstay, Nora Lewis, in The Root of All Evil (Case #64, or Case #8 of Pacific Bay). Erikah was incarcerated after she was found guilty of murdering Vanessa Kimmel in Smoke and Mirrors (Case #66, or Case #10 of Pacific Bay). Profile Erikah is a 36-year old voodoo priestess sporting tanned skin with a tattoo on her face and wears red lipstick. Erikah has braided brown hair preserved by feathers and shells (reaching towards her shoulders) and wears a voodoo priestess suit. Along with that, she wears an emerald and a tooth necklace around her necks and has a blue feather manica on her right shoulder. As in Bayou Blood, Erikah is known to use foot cream, chew tobacco, and have contact with shrimp. Erikah also knows gardening and uses lemongrass often as suggested in The Root of All Evil. In addition, in Smoke and Mirrors, Erikah sustains a leech bite on her left shoulder, knows how to fish, and consumes spicy food. Role in Case(s) Erikah is a notorious voodoo priestess residing in Bayou Bleu who is quite feared in the community. Bayou Blood After the team found a mysterious potion at the voodoo shop and shipped it to Yann Toussaint for analysis, Yann felt the team spoiled him as if he never got a taste of voodoo from his trip to Haiti, and recognized it as an aphrodisiac called "love potion", making Frank Knight and the player assume Lee wanted someone to fall in love with him on purpose. Surprisingly Erikah knew the player as if all eyes living in Bayou Bleu were an extension of her own but Frank wasn't up for any of Erikah's games as he wanted to know about the love potion she crafted for Lee. Mabayo reluctantly admitted she had created the aphrodisiac for Lee since she was fond of Ignatius Dupree's gumbo recipe, and even claimed Lee tried to use the love potion on half of Bayou Bleu's population. .]] Erikah was approached by the police a second time when the team pieced a voodoo spell back together (found torn at Bill's voodoo shop) with Yann's analysis deducing as a voodoo curse for the victim. The police was determined to know about her casting a curse on Lee but Erikah felt she had the right to write a death incantation at will whenever someone went to her bad side, something Lee did which caused Erikah to do so. While Erikah was proven innocent after Shawna Knox was found guilty of first-degree murder, she was the one liable for Frank's problems following the arrest, including but not limited to crafting a Frank-like doll (with a needle inserted in the head) as a warning for erring inside the swamps, which meant she would not be willing to let the police have a peaceful time in Bayou Bleu. The Root of All Evil The police went to interrogate Erikah when the team found a torn paper at the Swamp Forest (the scene where Frank was required to fulfill his civic duty of garbage cleaning with the player watching him as punishment for drinking in court), pieced back together revealing her special sale for military personnel. Frank wanted nothing more than a discussion of the murder discovered in the Swamp Forest, as Erikah claimed her love potion was the cure military personnel needed due to wanton separation from loved ones, and made it clear that she didn't believe in homicide to reach her goals. Erikah found herself interrogated once again when the team found a voodoo doll but she was very upset as she felt the police was picking on her but not without telling that the victim was like the team and disapproved of Erikah's teachings--she was moved to tailor a voodoo doll on the victim, but told the team a second time that nothing was worth murdering. Erikah was found innocent a second time when Ray Westman was found guilty of grand homicide, but when Frank found a skull analyzed by Roxie Sparks in which it belonged to an endangered species, Frank didn't hesitate to fine Erikah for such as part of his civic duty to clean Swamp Forest of any garbage litter. Smoke and Mirrors Erikah found herself in the red once again when the team found a photo with her voodoo spell imprinted at the Bayou Graveyard. Frank told Erikah that the protection spell didn't work and Erikah was irritated about Frank's comment. Erikah claimed her protection spell was intended to have Vanessa talk to the player right away as if Vanessa begged for help. Erikah found herself in the red again when Amy Young and the player found a painting of herself (broken and restored) in a burned brothel in which Amy thought she would be barbecued but surprisingly braved the fire, but suspected something was wrong with the picture--prompting a second discussion with the voodoo priestess. Erikah didn't like it when people interrupted her voodoo rituals but Amy made it clear she needed to know as to why the player found and restored a portrait of her in the destroyed brothel. Erikah claimed it was normal for her portrait to be displayed throughout the bayou, infuriating Amy since she wasn't telling the truth. Erikah admitted to the team she used to be one of the prostitutes but changed her way thanks to her use of voodoo, telling Amy and the player to stay away from the burned brothel. After careful investigation, Erikah was found to be the serial killer liable for Harvey Fitchner's failure years before Smoke and Mirrors, not to mention the death of three unidentified victims, in which Hannah Choi deduced was the work of a serial killer rather than the work of voodoo as once thought. When Amy and the player approached Erikah for the arrest, Erikah threatened to kill Amy and the player with her voodoo unless the team walked away from Erikah, in which Amy refused to do so. The voodoo doll didn't work on Amy, confirming Erikah's voodoo practice as a fad. The team lambasted Erikah for owning a brothel and utilizing fake voodoo to leave her alone, but Erikah countered by claiming herself a very persuasive person and continued by assuming certain girls who become prostitutes wanted to work for money to leave Bayou Bleu were easy to enslave to cover her tracks, but her tracks were ruined when Alec Howard was found to have impregnated Vanessa--which triggered Vanessa's urge to leave Bayou Bleu for good. Erikah is the type of person who believes no one is allowed to expose her secrets--something Vanessa unknowingly did upon her abdication of the Bayou, so to keep herself secret, Erikah strangled Vanessa and turned the young woman into a lifeless voodoo doll. The Honorable Dante accused Erikah not just of the murder of Vanessa and three other women, but also defiling humanity by preying on prostitutes, whom Erikah claimed were easy to manipulate, but Erikah told the Honorable Dante that she was a prostitute in the past as she was abused and tortured by men in the past and felt that males, not females, should be charged for those crimes, causing Judge Dante to counter that justice fails due to people too timid to speak up due to Erikah's false use of voodoo to ensure Bayou Bleu would be too timid to seek the help of justice--enough to warrant a lifetime jail sentence with no parole for Erikah. Thus ended the voodoo fad which started since the player's arrival at Bayou Bleu. Trivia *Erikah is one of the two serial killers in the game--the other being Tess Goodwin of Grimsborough. Case Appearances *Bayou Blood (Case #62, or Case #6 of Pacific Bay) *The Root of All Evil (Case #64, or Case #8 of Pacific Bay) *Smoke and Mirrors (Case #66, or Case #10 of Pacific Bay) EMagayoProfile.png|Erikah, as she appeared in Bayou Blood (Case #62, or Case #6 of Pacific Bay). ErikahasinC64.png|Erikah, as she appeared in The Root of All Evil (Case #64, or Case #8 of Pacific Bay). ErikahasinCase66.png|Erikah, as she appeared in Smoke and Mirrors (Case #66, or Case #10 of Pacific Bay). C66KillerJailed.png|Erikah, sentenced to life in jail without parole for the murder of Vanessa Kimmel, three unidentified women on unsolved cases, and for Harvey Fitchner's failure years before Smoke and Mirrors. C62EMabayoMugshot.jpg C64EMabayoMugshot.jpg C66EMabayoMugshot.jpg Category:Suspects Category:Criminal Case Information Category:Characters Category:Killers